Crónicas de Pelusa V
by Marneus
Summary: Hola a todos. Este es el primer fic que hice ya hace mucho y me animé a publicarlo. No se guien por el título, porque no tiene nada de gracioso y si bastante de lo que, a mi parecer, debería ser un Ultramarine de Warhammer 40000. Espero que les guste.
1. La Llegada a Pelusa V

**La llegada a Pelusa V**

La oscuridad del espacio los envuelve con su estrellado manto. Desde el vitral del puente de la enorme plataforma de batalla "Miranda" de los Ultramarines una figura solitaria observa un planeta. La penumbra lo envuelve al igual que sus pensamientos y melancolía. Recuerda la última campaña en la cual intervino junto con su tropa de exploración. Iscandar 3 fue una victoria que se comentara por siempre en las salas de la Bendita Terra, pero a él le ha llenado de una profunda tristeza.

- _Pelusa…_

- Hermano Capitán.

La enorme figura se da la vuelta y camina hacia la tenue luz proporcionada por un servo cráneo. El ciclópeo Hermano Capitán Numitor se encuentra con el que lo ha llamado. El Capellán Varnum camina hacia su capitán mientras los adornos dorados de su servo armadura negra brillan por la luz.

- Dime Varnum.

- Ya tengo listo los informes del Apotecario Albión y el Tecnomarine Aurelius.

- Resúmelos por favor, querido amigo. No estoy de ganas de leer ahora.

El capellán, aunque no es psíquico, siente el dolor de su hermano, y, aunque las noticias que debe darle no son muy buenas, se las resume:

- Muchos de nuestros hermanos están en tratamiento médico a causa de las heridas que sufrieron en la última campaña. Aunque triunfamos, las bajas han sido grandes. Además ninguno de nuestros vehículos esta operativo.

- Nuestros hermanos muertos ya están en la gracia del Emperador y eso me consuela. Dile a Albión que cure a nuestros hermanos y a Aurelius que repare las máquinas y Dreadnoghts lo antes posible por favor.

El Capitán Numitor voltea hacia el vitral para observar las estrellas y vuelve a hablar a Varnum:

- ¿Cuantos hermanos de batalla nos quedan?

- Tenemos sesenta y cinco hermanos de batalla, cinco exploradores y diecisiete veteranos en plena operatividad.

- Hay veces que creo que el Emperador sólo nos exige morir por él y no vivir para él.

- No pienses en eso. – le recrimina Varnum, tomando al joven capitán de los hombros – La angustia y el dolor de perder a nuestros hermanos te hace decir blasfemias. Eres joven y le has dado un triunfo a la humanidad que juramos proteger de esos malditos herejes. Además una forma de vivir para el Emperador es morir en su nombre. Tus hermanos lo sabían y estoy seguro que, como tú lo has dicho antes, ya están en la gracia de nuestro divino Emperador.

Las palabras del severo capellán han calado profundamente en la atormentada alma del joven capitán. Voltea y observa el rostro de Varnum cubierto de cicatrices. Él ha visto de frente a la muerte en cientos de ocasiones, pero su fe inquebrantable en el Primarca Guilliman y en el Emperador lo han llevado a la victoria contra ella.

- Perdóname amigo. Perdona mi debilidad.

- No te preocupes, – responde Varnum – yo alguna vez he tenido los mismos sentimientos. Sólo piensa en que la humanidad te lo agradecerá, así como lo hicieran las personas en Iscandar 3.

- Es cierto. Lo mejor que hemos hecho fue librarlos de esos malditos traidores para siempre. Espero que ardan en los fuegos purificadores.

- Ese es el espíritu que debe demostrar un Ultramarine.

Otra enorme figura se acerca a ellos. De su cabeza surge una poderosa aura de luz que ni siquiera su Capucha Psíquica puede contener. Es el Hermano Epistolario Cástor que se detiene ante Numitor y Varnum.

- Disculpen la intromisión hermanos.

- Tú no necesitas pedir disculpas Cástor. – responde Varnum volteando a ver a su compañero - ¿Qué ocurre amigo?

- Acabamos de recibir un mensaje astrotelepático desde el quinto planeta de este sistema. Todo el lugar esta siendo invadido por alienígenas, mutantes y herejes. La población está aterrada y pide nuestra ayuda.

- ¿Sabes si alguien más ha recibido el mensaje? – pregunta Numitor.

- Al parecer la Inquisición y la Guardia Imperial han recibido el mensaje, pero no han respondido nuestro pedido de asistencia.

- Tal vez ellos tengan sus propios intereses. – agrega Varnum - ¿Tú que piensas Hermano Capitán?

- Que lo que dices es cierto. Tú sabes el poder que puede ejercer la Inquisición en la Guardia Imperial, pero eso a nosotros no nos interesa. Iremos a apoyar a la población.

- ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer eso Numitor? - dice Cástor preocupado por su capitán.

- Claro que lo estoy. – responde – Nuestra misión es defender a la humanidad de todos los malditos que la amenazan, sean alienígenas, traidores o cosas peores. Quiero que prepares un contingente para que me acompañe a la superficie del planeta. Varnum.

- Dime.

- Necesito que pongas a buen resguardo a todos los civiles del sector y los organices para una defensa. Cástor se quedará al mando de la Miranda en ni ausencia. En caso de una desgracia ya saben que hacer.

- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir sólo? – dice Cástor algo nervioso – yo te podría ser muy útil ahí abajo. Conmigo podrías acabar con esas basuras con mayor facilidad.

Numitor toma el hombro de Cástor y sonríe. Esta sonrisa va cargada de un Hasta Luego o de un eterno Adiós. Es la primera vez que siente que sus dones no funcionan correctamente.

- Gracias por el ofrecimiento amigo, pero ambos saben que debo ir sólo. Esto debo hacerlo por mi mismo.

Varnum levanta la mano derecha y la coloca en la frente del joven capitán. Inmediatamente este se arrodilla. El capellán toma su Crocius Arcanum tricúspide con la mano izquierda y lo levanta. Sus bordes dorados brillan con una luz fantasmal.

- Yo te bendigo en el nombre de nuestro Primarca Roboute Guilliman y de nuestro Emperador Inmortal. Recuerda que una forma de servirlo es morir por él. Ahora ve. Que el Emperador te ilumine.

El Hermano Capitán Numitor se levanta y corre hacia las barracas de la Miranda. Varnum y Cástor lo ven irse. El viejo capellán gira lentamente su cabeza para encontrarse con el perfil del bibliotecario y le pregunta:

- ¿El regresará con nosotros?

- Desde luego que sí.


	2. El Pecio

**El Pecio**

Esta es una de las veces en las cuales odio ser Marine Espacial piensa el Capitán Numitor mientras permanece sentado en el cuarto posterior a la cabina de la Thunderhawk "Furia de Ulcsis". Junto a él se encuentran los Sargentos Veteranos Marcus y Aar, los cuales miran a la nada como si trataran de descansar un poco antes de lo que sería una batalla. Aunque tenga al mando sargentos más jóvenes e igual de capaces, la experiencia de estos los hace invaluables para el joven capitán.

El Sargento Aar es un veterano curtido de varias campañas llevadas a cabo por los Ultramarines. Su especialidad es la de sacar al enemigo de sus escondrijos antes de que ellos le sorprendan. Nunca en su carrera le han podido sorprender, es más, él es el que ordena a sus Marines Tácticos "Los Hijos de Acastos" dispararles cuando estos creen estar seguros de que nadie los ha visto. Se dice que su auspex es su mejor aliado y la ruina de sus enemigos.

El Sargento Marcus es el que dirige a la Escuadra de Exploradores (conocida como "El Escuadron Zombi") de la Flota de Exploración. Él siempre prefiere la prudencia y hacer creer al enemigo todo lo contrario a la realidad, algo que el Codex Astartes promulga. Jamás ha perdido a un neófito y él dice que esta no será la excepción. Ahora su trabajo será más importante que nunca, ya que él se encargara de llamar a los veteranos con Armaduras Tácticas Dreadnaught en el momento preciso.

Otros sargentos como Butch, Kardan, Malus, Laguz y Ailex también dirigen las demás escuadras. A Butch el agrada acabar con el enemigo de forma rápida y con un solo tiro, por eso es un asiduo admirador de los cañones y rifles de plasma, y, aunque son algo inestables, sus "Cazadores de Ultramar" creen en ellos. Al Sargento Malus le entusiasma la idea que su escuadra "Los Invasores" sean especialistas en todo, tanto en destruir a la infantería enemiga como a sus vehículos, por eso prefiere los lanzamisiles y quedarse a distancia prudencial para luego asaltar al enemigo ya acobardado. Tanto Kardan de "Los Guardianes de Iax" como Laguz de "Los Condenadores" comparten el gusto por volar tanques enemigos; los cañones láser y lanzamisiles son armas veneradas por ellos y consideradas como herramientas para la adoración de nuestro amado Emperador. La única escuadra que se dedica a llevar la muerte en un brutal enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo en la del Hermano Ailex y sus "Aguilas Negras"; ellos están provistos de retroreactores y su salvajismo en el enfrentamiento cara a cara no tiene par en esta flota.

- Estamos por llegar. -dice el hermano Tácito desde la cabina.-Prepárense para el descenso.

- Entendido hermano.-responde Numitor y muerde su labio inferior tratando de reprimir la natural ansiedad antes de una batalla mientras se coloca "Las Garras del Águila", una pareja de cuchillas relámpago tan veneradas como "Los Guanteletes de Ultramar" llevados por el Señor Calgar.

La Cañonera Thuderhawk inicia su descenso en el puerto de la estación orbital "Sangre y Furia 32" de los hermanos Ángeles Sangrientos. Esta estación está ubicada en un punto de Lagrange al rededor de Pelusa V. De acuerdo al informe del Hemano Epistolario Cástor la estación ha sido abandonada y se ha detectado una gran cantidad de movimiento en ella. La Thunderhawk termina de descender. Numitor baja junto a sus hermanos seguido de Aar y Marcus hacia el compartimiento de carga de la cañonera.

El lugar está lleno de escombros. La luz del lugar titila mortecinamente. Las paredes dejan ver el antiguo color blanco que tenían ántes de que el lugar fuera abandonado por los Hermanos Ángeles Sangrientos. El símbolo de la gota de sangre alada se encuentra pintado en el centro del enorme recinto; este se encuentra medio cubierto por algunos escombros.

- Sargento Marcus.

- Sí, mi Señor.

- Quiero que el "Escuadron Zombi" se adelante hacia el interior del pecio e informen de lo que encuentren. Si establecen contacto visual con alguien o algo infórmenlo de inmediato y quédense donde estén sin hacer nada.

- Si, Hermano Capitán.

- Vayan, y que el Emperador los guarde.

La rampa frontal de la Thunderhawk cae y los cinco exploradores parten hacia en interior de la estación abandonada. Los demás hermanos Ultramarines bajan por ella y observan el lugar. El puerto está vacío y en el suelo hay algunos escombros. La luz tiende a fallar por momentos y el aire está algo enrarecido por el paso del tiempo. Atrás de ella pueden ver la barrera de vacío que separa el puerto de la estación del espacio negro y estrellado.

Numitor se acerca al Sargento Ailex. Este lo mira sorprendido al ver que su capitán está usando "Las Garras del Águila" y un retroreactor.

- Yo iré con su escuadrón sargento.

- Será un honor para nosotros, mi Señor.

El capitán voltea a ver a sus demás hermanos. Ellos esperan sus órdenes con impaciencia.

- Bien hermanos, dependiendo de lo que el "Escuadrón Zombi" informe sabremos lo que hay que hacer. Mientras tanto el plan original no cambia.

De repente los Marines sienten algo en sus cuerpos, como si estos pesasen el doble y les faltase el aire. Algunos de los hermanos Ultramarines se arrodillan por la extraña sensación sobre sus cuerpos.

- Por el Emperador. – dice el hermano Mern – Hay fallas en el sistema gravitacional.

- Esto es un pequeño obstáculo hermanos, – dice Numitor – algo así no nos detendrá.

Al oír esto, los hermanos que cayeron de rodillas por el cambio gravitacional se levantan. El honor de su capítulo está por encima de todo. De repente el peso que sentían desaparece y ahora se sienten más livianos que antes. Se sientes mucho más aliviados. En sus cabezas comienza a rondar la idea de que esta desagradable situación la vivirán bastante seguido por aquí.

- La gravedad del pecio juega con nosotros. – dice el Sargento Laguz algo preocupado.

- No hay problema. El Emperador está con nosotros. – agrega Numitor recordando las palabras de Varnum. Entonces su comunicador se enciende y responde - ¡Aquí Numitor!

- Señor. – dice la voz – Aquí el Sargento Hunter. El Sargento Mainard y yo estamos listos para ser teleportados junto con nuestros exterminadores cuando usted lo desee.

- Gracias Sargento. – responde el capitán – Estén listos para la acción. Fuera.

El Hermano Capitán Numitor sabe lo ansiosos que son los sargentos Hunter y Mainard. Ambos han comandado escuadras de exterminadores por más de sesenta años y son conocidos por su puntería y brutalidad frente a sus enemigos. En este lugar su instinto de supervivencia es clave para atravesar este laberinto para ratones. Nuevamente el comunicador de Numitor se enciende.

- ¡Aquí Numitor!

- Aquí el "Escuadrón Zombi". Hemos llegado hasta el centro de la estación y tenemos contacto visual con el Ordo Hereticus.

- Entendido Sargento Marcus. Quédense ahí ocultos. Vamos en camino.

El capitán apaga su comunicador y sus hermanos se miran entre si con muestras de duda. Numitor se da cuenta de esto y entiende el por qué de este sentimiento. El Sargento Aar se pone frente a su capitán.

- Señor, ¿qué haremos?

- Entrar al pecio como lo habíamos planeado.

- Es que…

- Se lo que piensan. Lo que nosotros perseguimos es tratar de asegurar esta estación. Si terminamos rivalizando con la inquisición por estar en el mismo lugar ¡que se cuiden! Recuerden que los Ultramarines no tenemos por que darles explicaciones de nuestros actos. Nosotros somos Marines Espaciales y estamos por encima de sus leyes. Si ellos nos atacan, son traidores y deben ser tratados como tales.

- Pero esto cambia el plan original, mi Señor. – agrega el sargento Kardan.

- En realidad no lo cambia mucho. – responde Numitor – El único cambio es que quiero al inquisidor que los guía con vida.

Los hermanos de la Flota de Exploración asienten en silencio. Saben que la Inquisición es poderosa, pero también es cierto lo expuesto por el Hermano Capitán Numitor.

- Bien hermanos, - dice el capitán a sus hombres – vamos por la gloria de nuestro capítulo, ¡por Guilliman!, ¡por el Emperador!

- ¡Coraje y honor! – dicen los hermanos Ultramarines que le acompañan.

Y así comienzan a adentrarse al pecio esperando el terrible golpe de las fuerzas inquisitoriales del Ordo Hereticus.


	3. Abraxas

**Abraxas**

Las luces siguen prendiéndose y apagándose en la estación "Furia y Sangre 32". En las paredes hay tableros negros como la obsidiana que contrastan con el blanco intenso de las paredes. Estos titilan con luces rojas. Algunas pantallas de los tableros de los cuartos están encendidas con el anuncio de Falla Gravitacional. Hay algunos chisporroteos de cables y luminarias dañadas y el aire enrarecido huele a putrefacción y muerte.

- Seguro que la comida del pecio se hechó a perder. – murmura el hermano Shiro tratando de contener su humano nerviosismo. Aunque carentes de miedo, los Marines Espaciales tienen esos sentimientos que pueden ser mortales en algunos casos y vitales en otros.

- Es lo más probable hermano… ahora silencio. – ordena Numitor observando a todos sus hermanos. – Desde aquí nos separaremos. De acuerdo con los datos del Librarium esta es la Zona de la Barracas. Hermanos Aar, Laguz y Kardan , ustedes y sus equipos cubrirán el Pasillo 3 frente a la sala de Ingeniería 2. Hermanos Ailex, Malus y Butch, ustedes y sus equipos se adelantarán conmigo hacia la sala de Ingeniería 1 cerca al Generador de la estación. El "Escuadrón Zombi" nos aguarda ahí. Vamos. Que el Emperador los proteja.

Todos parten hacia las posiciones designadas. Saben que un encuentro armado con la Inquisición es duro, pero su condición de Marines Espaciales no les permite el fallo en sus principios. Primero está la humanidad y si la Inquisición intenta atentar contra ella, ellos son el enemigo.

En el Pasillo 3 la gravedad les juega una mala pasada a "Los Condenadores", "Guardianes de Iax" e "Hijos de Acastos", los cuales casi no se han podido mover de su posición. Se suponía que debían tomar la zona existente entre las Barracas y la Armería y cubrir la entrada del Laboratorio 1, pero el peso de sus cuerpos les ha impedido moverse.

En la zona de Ingeniería 1, Numitor y las "Águilas Negras" avanzan con la alta gravedad sobre ellos. El Sargento Aar decide avanzar también para obtener una zona privilegiada de tiro tras en derruido Generador. El Sargento Malus y sus "Invasores" tienen más suerte al moverse y consiguen una mejor posición para colocar su lanzamisiles cubriendo la puerta de salida de la enorme habitación.

El Sargento Marcus mira a sus hermanos moviéndose cerca de ahí y hace una señal de listos. El Capitán Numitor corresponde la señal. El hermano Bado avisa de algo que detectó con su Auspex.

- Hermanos, algo se acerca por nuestro frente, a la una y a las dos en punto… Son enormes.

- Seguro que son Quimeras. – dice el Sargento Ailex acariciando sus bombas de fusión.

- Tranquilos Hermanos. – ordena Numitor con seguridad. – Prepárense para repelerlos en cuanto están cerca.

El Sargento Marcus enciende su baliza de teleportación y la planta junto a un boquete que está en la pared que le sirve de cobertura. Acaba de ver a un enorme Quimera adentándose en el Pasillo 2.

En el Pasillo 1 la gravedad vuelve a jugar una muy mala pasada y los Marines ahí destacados no se pueden mover mucho. La unidad del Sargento Kardan ni siquiera se ha movido por el increíble peso. A lo lejos se escucha el inconfundible sonido de un TBT Rhino que viene desde el Laboratorio 1.

- Maldición… esos traidores trajeron Hermanas de Batalla.

- Que el Emperador nos guarde de sus hijas.

En el Pasillo 2 el aire se arremolina y un sonido de estampido llena el ambiente. Una enceguecedora luz surge de la nada y llegan teleportados los Hermanos Exterminadores de la "Escuadra Valius" al mando del Sargento Hunter. De inmediato este divisa al Quimera que se acerca por el Pasillo 2 y ordena:

- En el nombre del Emperador ¡Fuego!, ¡Muerte a los Traidores!

En el acto, los Lanzamisiles Ciclón y los Bolteres de Asalto rugen y destrozan el lateral del Quimera y lo hacen estallar. El sonido se siente en todo el pecio.

Pero de la nada, unos acólitos salen de la entrada del Laboratorio 1 y con una increíble velocidad cargan contra la unidad de Exterminadores. Les lanzan unas botellas con líquido incendiario que lo único que logran es enfurecer a los veteranos. A la cabeza de estos un sacerdote fánatico grita:

- ¡¡Muerte a los enemigos del Emperador!!

- ¡¡Calla traidor!! – grita Hunter blandiendo su espada de energía y acabando con 2 acólitos. - ¡Odio a los niños de iglesia!

Los demás exterminadores aplastan a otros 6 acólitos, pero su fanatismo es tal que desarman a uno de los vetarnos y lo hacen caer estrepitosamente dejándolo inconciente.

Los Marines en la boca del Pasillo 3 por fin pueden colocarse en una buena situación de tiro, pero solo para ver que un TBT Rhino Negro con Flores de Lis en los laterales les obstaculiza la visión de las hermanas de batalla las cuales les disparan e inutilizar a tres miembros de "Los Condenadores". El Sargento Kardan observa la terrible lucha entre el "Escuadrón Valius" y los acólitos armados con eviceradores y espadas sierra.

- ¡Manténganse firmes! – ordena Kardan tratando de tranquilizar a los Marines Espaciales restantes en un intento por organizar una sólida base de disparo contra ellas.

- ¡Ríndanse de una vez! – dice una voz femenina desde el tras del Rhino. – No podrán con nosotras.

Esa era la voz de una Hermana Superiora. Su devoción se siente en la voz.

- ¡Jamás! – grita el sargento Butch furioso y disparando su pistola bolter – Ven por nosotros si puedes.

En la zona del Generador, el Capitán Numitor de siente mucho más liviano. La gravedad ha disminuido y aprovecha para encender su baliza de teleportación. Todo está listo para asaltar a los Inquisitoriales caídos.

Nuevamente el aire se arremolina en el pasillo contiguo al la sala del generador. El estampido sónico y una brillante luz llena el lugar. La escuadra de Exterminadores "Gaius" al mando del Sargento Mainard aparecen con sendos Cañones de Asalto y con una mirada limpia al Quimera.

- ¡¡Muerte a los Traidores!! - grita el Capitán Numitor encendiendo sus retroreactores seguido del Escuadrón "Águilas Negras". Los "Hijos de Acastos" corren hacia la puerta y colocan sus armas en posición para cubrir a sus hermanos. El "Escuadrón Zombi" corre hacia el cuarto del reactor para apoyar a "Los Invasores" en su tarea de cubrir a su capitán del fuego del Quimera.

- ¡¡Vuelen ese vehículo!! – grita el Sargento Mainard. Los Cañones de Asalto disparan su lluvia de uranio empobrecido contra el frente del Quimera y lo hacer reventar convirtiéndolo en una ruina humeante.

-¡Cielos! ¿qué diablos son esas cosas? – dice el Sargento Ailex al ver a unos seres mitad humanos y mitad máquinas. Sus brazos tienen uno apéndices metálicos que chisporrotean con cada espasmo. Tres de estos caen al suelo y comienzan a retorcerse entre chisporroteos y convulsiones hasta que se dejan de mover. Los demás siguen a vanzando lentamete hacia los Ultramarines de Asalto y su Capitán.

- Son engendros inquisitoriales conocidos como Arco flagelantes… ¡Vamos Ultramarines, no conocemos el miedo! – grita el Hermano Capitán Numitor al ver detrás de estas monstruosidades al Inquisidor y su séquito.

-¡¡Coraje y Honor!! – gritan los hermanos del escuadrón "Aguilas Negras" cargando contra estos Flagelantes biónicos. La carga es tan brutal que se llevan por delante a estos monstruos en un instante y se ponen frente a frente con el inquisidor y sus extraños seguidores.

En el Pasillo 2, los acólitos y los exterminadores continúan en un terrible combate cuerpo a cuerpo. El Sargento Hunter y sus compañeros terminan de aplastar a los fanáticos y a su sacerdote en una sangrienta carnicería que ha teñido de rojo las paredes del pecio, pero otro de sus integrantes ha quedado inutilizado.

- Quédense aquí. – ordena el Hunter a sus camaradas heridos – Volveremos por ustedes.

El resto de la escuadra "Valius" camina hacia la una escuadra de Tropas de Asalto Inquisitoriales que intenta atacar a la escuadra "Gaius" a distancia con sus rifles infierno.

El Capitán Numitor se encara con el séquito del Inquisidor que en vano intentó afectarlos con alguno de sus extrañps poderes psíquicos. La carga es realmente sangrienta y acaban con todo el séquito del Inquisidor y lo dejan solo y herido.

El Inquisidor cae en manos del furioso capitán de los Ultramarines que lo levanta del suelo con una sola mano y comienza a estrangularlo.

Las escuadras "Valius" y Gaius de exterminadores se acercan hacia las tropas de Asalto Inquisitoriales, pero nuevamente la gravedad les juega sucio y lentifica su movimiento, pero no su letal precisión.

-¡¡Fuego!! – gritan los dos sargentos al unísono y destrozan casi toda la escuadra de traidores. Los restantes, acobardados por el fuego de los exterminadores, se retiran. Los veteranos, satisfechos por la labor realizada, comienzan a retroceder para apoyar a sus hermanos.

- ¡¡Vamos!! – grita el Sargento Kardan desde su posición, pero por alguna extraña razón fallan en los disparos. Al parecer la gracia del Emperador las protege de todo mal. El joven sargento se piensa de que tal vez están dirigiendo sus armas contra la facción equivocada...

- Señor… lo va a matar. – dice el sargento Ailex tratando de refrenar a su capitán. Este lo escucha y suelta al Inquisidor que cae al suelo. Trata de tomar aire mientras se coge la garganta.

- ¿Cómo se atreve…?

- ¡¡Cállate traidor!! – grita Numitor - ¿cómo se atreven a atacarnos?

El inquisidor se aterra al ver la furia mostrada por el enorme Marine Espacial. Entonces baja la voz y dice:

- Lamento el mal entendido. Soy el Inquisidor Abraxas y estamos en una misión secreta para destruir las instalaciones que los alienígenas pudieran reutilizar.

- Alienígenas ¿qué alienígenas?

- Tau… ya que están aquí y nos atacaron ya no es necesario esconderles los motivos de nuestra misión.

Los Marines de Asalto ayudan a los secuaces del Inquisidor a levantarse. El Capitán Numitor calma su furia al ver la sinceridad que muestra el Inquisidor. Este toma su comunicador y ordena:

- Hermana Superiora, cese el fuego contra los Marines Espaciales.

- Ultramarines, cese de acciones. Cancelen el Protocolo 25.

Al otro lado del pecio, las partes en conflicto cesan los disparos al momento de oír las órdenes de sus respectivos líderes. Las Hermanas de Batalla comienzan a retroceder por donde vinieron mientras que los Marines Espaciales ayudan a sus hermanos heridos.

Numitor y Abraxas llegan hacia el puerto 6 donde una Thunderhawk Inquisitorial aguarda.

- ¿Qué más me puede decir de los Tau en Pelusa? – pregunta Numitor.

- Como usted sabe capitán, los Tau han estado expandiendo su imperio por el lado Este de los dominios del Emperador. Esta expansión los ha traído aquí, al sistema Pelusa. Su objetivo es de colocar balizas para que sus refuerzos lleguen. De acuerdo con nuestras indagaciones hay 3 de dichas balizas en operación en la superficie del planeta. La Guardia Imperial asignada a nosotros ya está ahí junto con algunos capítulos de Marines Espaciales tratando de ubicar dichos puntos y acabarlos, con eso se desbarataría su plan y aplacaríamos su expansión.

- ¿Y que pasaría si fracasáramos en este intento?

- Estoy autorizado por un Edicto Inquisitorial a realizar un Exterminatus.

- ¿Cómo?, pero hay muchos habitantes del Imperio aquí… ¿Qué será de ellos?

- Me han informado que usted ha ordenado una evacuación de las ciudades importantes y ha organizado una defensa con los supervivientes en el sector Darentian. Su Capellán y Bibliotecario están aguardando sus instrucciones.

- Ellos ya están enterados, pero me parece exagerado un Exterminatus.

- Lamentablemente hemos detectado un fuerte indicio del Caos, además de Necrones y otras criaturas que ensucian los dominios del Emperador.

El Hermano Capitán Numitor mira a través del escudo de vacío del puerto. Pelusa V comienza a asomarse por el lado izquierdo. Se siente confundido y molesto. ¿Acaso es el único modo de acabar con las amenazas de los alienígenas y traidores?, ¿acaso no habría otra forma para no destruir a miles de personas fieles al Emperador?

- Se lo que piensa capitán, se que no le agradamos en lo más mínimo, pero usted sabe como evitar este procedimiento. Incluso usted está dispuesto a realizar un Exterminatus en caso de una desgracia ¿no es así?

- No lo negaré, pero no sin antes sacar a todos los inocentes del planeta.

- El amor que tiene por los civiles de este lugar puede debilitar su juicio.

- ¡Patrañas!, es ese sentimiento por nuestros semejantes lo que en realidad hace fuertes a los Ultramarines. Es lo que nos diferencia de varias autoridades y, sobre todo, de ustedes los Inquisidores que ven Traición y Herejía en todas partes.

- Creo que esto está fuera de la discusión. Por ahora debemos de volar esta estación para que los Tau no se aprovechen de ella.

Pasan alrededor de dos horas. Marines e Inquisitoriales colaboran para colocar cargas de demolición C-4 en todo el pecio y activan los dispositivos de tiempo.

- Las cargas de demolición están colocadas. – comunica el sargento Marcus a través de la radio.

- Entendido. Vuelvan inmediatamente. – ordena Numitor pensando en la discusión que tuvo con el Inquisidor Abraxas.

El Sargento Mainard camina hacia su capitán. Su enorme armadura de exterminador no pasa desapercibida por Numitor.

- Hermano Capitán. – dice Mainard – No se que habrá hablado con el Inquisidor. Solo le quería decir que nosotros lo seguiremos siempre, incluso hasta el mismo infierno.

- Gracias Mainard. – responde Numitor – Ustedes son unos grandes guerreros y creo ser indigno de guiarlos. La fe ciega no es buena, pero al menos sé que puedo confiar en ustedes sin dudar.

Mainard sonríe al igual que su capitán. Jamás había visto sonreír a un superior en toda su carrera. Será por qué la discusión con el Inquisidor le ha demostrado que sus creencias sobre la humanidad son las correctas.

El "Escuadrón Zombi" hace su aparición por la puerta de del puerto espacial. Junto con ellos llega también "Los Guardianes de Iax".

- Todo listo, Hermano Capitán. – dice el sargento Kardan deteniéndose frente a Numitor. Este asiente con la cabeza y suben a la cañonera Thunderhawk. Esta cierra su puerta frontal y despega.

El capitán sube al segundo piso de la nave. Mientras lo hace ve como los tecnomédicos atienden a los marines heridos. Termina de subir y el Sargento Aar lo recibe:

- Señor, los tecnomédicos acaban de informar que las heridas de nuestros hermanos no son graves. Pueden volver a ponerse en acción en algunas horas.

- Excelente. – dice Numitor – Prepárense entonces para el descenso en Pelusa V. Nuestro destino es el sector Darentian. Nuestros hermanos aguardan ahí.

A lo lejos, un brillo enceguecedor seguido de un estruendo anuncian el final de la estación "Sangre y Furia 32". La superficie de este ahora planeta maldito los aguarda.


	4. La Baliza

**La Baliza**

Ha amanecido. El cielo está claro y limpio. El paisaje es estéril,polvoriento y monótono, sólo algunas raras edificaciones rompen dicha monotonía. Sus paredes grises cenizo contrastan con el color ocre y terracota del lugar. Ya comienza a hacer calor. Numitor y su flota llegaron hace cinco horas y vigilan la baliza que los Tau han colocado, pero se da con una alarmante sorpresa. Esta está siendo vigilada por alguien más.

- "Escuadrón Zombi", informen.

- Tenemos contacto visual con los traidores, mi Señor. Son Guerreros de Hierro. Han desplegado todo su armamento pesado junto a la baliza alienígena. Esperamos instrucciones.

- Correcto. Quédense ahí y vigílenlos. Infórmenme de cualquier cambio en su formación.

-Sí, mi Señor. Fuera.

El Capitán Numitor observa cuidadosamente la zona con ayuda de su casco. La telemetría le muestra la baja cantidad de infantería y una buena dotación de máquinas un Básilisk, un Profanador y un Dreadnaught malditos. Al parecer no hay presencias de blasfemias como demonios y basuras semejantes. Esto le parece muy extraño.

- Siento tu preocupación… y eso que no soy bibliotecario.

Numitor voltea al oír esa voz tan familiar. Es el Capellán Varnum. Este se acerca a su capitán.

- El Emperador te ha bendecido con un triunfo sobre sus servidores más celosos. Eso es una buena señal de que su gracia está contigo.

- Gracias viejo amigo, pero dime ¿cómo están los civiles y heridos?

- Hemos acondicionado una base provisional en el sector Darentian, tal como lo ordenaste y hemos reunido a casi seiscientos refugiados del sector. Los civiles están dispuestos a dar su vida por El Emperador. Los heridos se están recuperando he insisten en seguir peleando a tu lado.

- ¿Qué es de Cástor?

- Él está sobrevolando el sector Darentian con la "Miranda". Ha sentido presencia de poderes disformes cerca de aquí. Vendrá aquí dentro de tres horas y me ha dado un mensaje para ti.

- Entiendo ¿cuál es el mensaje?

- Cuídate. Los traidores con los que te vas a enfrentar son muy peligrosos. Su artillería blasfema no debe subestimarse.

Numitor sonríe. Cástor cree que con decir eso él le haría llamar. El buen Bibliotecario está ansioso por entrar en acción y ayudar a sus hermanos.

- ¿Te dijo algo más de estos traidores?

- Sí. Su líder es un pobre diablo que se hace llamar a si mismo Dante VIII, por lo que se sabe él alcanzo la demonicidad… que el Emperador me perdone el mencionar palabras blasfemas.

- No es una blasfemia decir la verdad. Continúa.

- Bien. Estos traidores son muy metódicos. Gustan de aterrorizar a sus enemigos con bombardeos pesados mediante el uso de Armamento imperial profanado, como Basilisks y Dreadnoughts. Incluso gustal de usar ese artilugio disforme llamado Profanador.

- Al parecer no será nada fácil. – dice Numitor – Pero confío en mis hermanos y luego de la batalla en la estación "Furia y Sangre 32" se que El Emperador no nos ha negado su gracia.

- Hermano Capitán. No debes condicionar tu fe. El Emperador siempre nos vigila.

- Tienes razón. Estas fallas en mi fe me hacen pensar en tomar una penitencia.

El Capellán Varnum observa al joven capitán. Su inexperiencia lo ha hecho lindar con la herejía, pero poco a poco se va encaminando por el sendero correcto, hacia la luz del Emperador.

- Yo te daré una penitencia. Destruye a esos malditos traidores en nombre de nuestro bienamado Emperador. Haz que sus cuerpos vuelen en pedazos. Haz que sus máquinas de guerra revienten por los aires. Recuerda que el rugir de nuestras armas son una plegaria y que la muerte de nuestros enemigos son una ofrenda a él.

- Gracias hermano Capellán.

- Bien, debo irme. Tengo que vigilar la base provisional y ver si el hermano Albión se da abasto con los heridos.

- Antes de irte, quiero que Cástor y tú hagan algo.

- Lo que mandes.

- Quiero que vigilen todos los movimientos de todos los implicados en esta lucha. Tengo un mal presentimiento respecto a la Inquisición y a los demás hermanos de batalla.

- Entendido. Que El Emperador te proteja e ilumine.

Varnum se retira corriendo hacia el sector Darentian junto con su escuadra de mando. Numitor mira hacia la baliza ahora rodeada de asquerosos traidores. La penitencia dada por el Capellán Varnum no es fácil pero tratará de cumplirla lo mejor posible.

- Señor. – dice el Sargento Mainard acercándose a él – Esperamos sus instrucciones.

- Reúna a todos los líderes de escuadra. Tengo un plan.

No pasan ni tres minutos y todos los sargentos están frente a Numitor listos para oír sus indicaciones.

- Señores, esta será una batalla muy dura. Por lo que me acaba de informar el "Escuadrón Zombi" han aglutinado todas sus armas más pesadas en la parte norte de la baliza y a sus traidores a pie en el sur de esta. Así que los rodearemos para cortarles los accesos a refuerzos.

- Déjeme acabar con los tanques de esos traidores, mi señor. – pide Hunter con todo respeto.

- Yo quiero acompañarlo. – dice el sargento Mainard – Nosotros juntos acabaremos con esos herejes.

- Está bien, – responde Numitor – pero no irán sin apoyo. "Los Condenadores" y "Guardianes de Iax" los acompañarán cubriéndoles los flancos oeste y este respectivamente. "Los Cazadores de Ultramar" entrarán por el flanco oeste para cubrirlos de los traidores a pie.

Los sargentos Laguz, Kardan y Butch asienten con la cabeza. Saben que en un instante las armas pesadas con las que cuentan no podrán disparar con precisión por el movimiento, pero confían en que los exterminadores hagan bien su trabajo.

- Ahora, - continúa Numitor – "Los Invasores" y "Los Hijos de Acastos" cubrirán al escuadrón "Águilas Negras" y a mí de los disparos. Deberemos atacar a esos traidores y aniquilarlos de un solo golpe antes de que siquiera llamen a los refuerzos. El "Escuadrón Zombi" se encargará de tomar la baliza y se comunicará con la "Miranda" para lograr su completo control.

Los sargentos Malus, Aar y Ailex también asienten con la cabeza. Será la primera vez que caigan por sorpresa sobre un ejército tan fuertemente armado y eso los emociona.

- Recuerden que ellos tienen armas de Destrucción Masiva, así que quiero que adopten una formación abierta en caso de que logren usarlas.

- No lo harán señor. – dice Laguz – No les vamos a permitir a esos herejes disparar ni una sola bala.

Numitor los mira cuidadosamente. En sus rostros se muestra las ganas de vencer a los traidores Guerreros de Hierro. Están dispuestos a pagar un alto precio por sus vidas si es preciso.

- Gracias. Sólo recuerden que peleamos por la humanidad, por el Primarca y El Emperador. ¡¡Viva Ultramar!!

- ¡¡ Coraje y Honor!! – gritan los Ultramarines ansiosos por comenzar a eliminar a los tridores Guerreros de Hierro.

El viento matutino ulula y lleva con el algo del ocre polvo de la desértica llanura, sirviendo como el preludio para lo que será tal vez una de las más grandes batallas sostenidas sobre la faz de Pelusa V.


	5. Los Hacedores del Pánico

**Los Hacedores del Pánico**

El momento ha llegado piensa Numitor observando a los traidores Guerreros de Hierro. Desde hace mucho los Ultramarines no se habían enfrentado a esos perros herejes. Ya ha enfrentado a los pestilentes Guardias de la Muerte y a los dementes Hijos del Emperador. La única campaña que recuerda por los libros de historia contra ellos es el Asedio de Tulwa y no fue nada fácil, pero esto es distinto y no están en su fortaleza, eso es una gran ventaja. No hay viento, el calor en la llanura aumenta y el silencio es total.

-¡Vamos hermanos! - grita el joven capitán, rompiendo el silencio- ¡Muerte a los traidores!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Capitán Numitor, los "Águilas Negras", "Escuadrón Gaius" y "Escuadrón Valius" se lanzan al ataque. Las demás escuadras los siguen y comienzan a emplazar sus armas pesadas a excepción del "Escuadrón Zombi" que utiliza su lanzamisiles contra el Dreadnaught de los traidores, pero el proyectil revienta en su superficie sin hacerle mayor daño. La enorme máquina voltea mientras emite un gemido discordante y camina hacia ellos. El Sargento Mainard ordena a sus exterminadores avanzar y disparar los cañones de asalto contra el blindaje lateral del Profanador pero lo único que consiguen es llamar la atención de esa mostruosidad que ahora avanza hacia ellos.

– Maldición …– dice Mainard furioso- Esa cosa no nos va a derrotar,¡avancen hermanos! Demostrémosle a esa blasfemia mecánica quienes somos.

– ¡¡Fuego!!-ordena el sargento Hunter con determinación mientras su escuadra de exterminadores camina. Los misiles Ciclón impactan contra el lateral del Basilisk y lo hace volar en mil pedazos llevándose consigo a los traidores que lo conducian.

– ¡Bien hecho hermanos! Avancen hacia la baliza. Cúbrannos hermanos.

– Te tenemos vigilado.- dice Laguz listo a dispararle a lo primero que se ponga frente a ellos mientras los hermanos de la escuadra "Los Condenadores" cantan mentalmente las Letanías de Puntería de sus respectivas armas pesadas.

– ¡No te preocupes viejo amigo! – dice Kardan – no les quitaremos los ojos de encima.

Por el lado sur, las explosiones han tomado por sorpresa a los traidores que permanecen cerca del marcador Tau, pero mayor es su sorpresa al ver a seis marines espaciales con retroreactores cayéndoles encima con una furia innatural.

–¡¡Mueran malditos!! – grita Numitor mientras cercena brazos, piernas y cabezas de traidores con las "Garras del Águila". Su rabia se transmite a ellas y atraviesa con rapidez sobrenatural las filas de los herejes como una guadaña segando un campo de trigo. El Sargento Ailex y sus hermanos asisten a su capitán en la sangrienta labor. El polvo de la reseca llanura se confunde con el sangriento combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

El Dreadnaught de los traidores ruge de furia y corre violentamente hacia los "Águilas Negras", pero ellos se dan cuenta a tiempo de la embestida y cubren a su señor.

–¡Usen sus bombas de fusión! – ordena el Sargento Ailex. Los marines de asalto lanzan sus bombas hacia la aberración y sólo una logra impactar contra el frontal de esta haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos, pero cuatro miembros de la escuadra caen heridos por la explosión. Esto hace enfurecer aún más al Capitán Numitor y canaliza dicha furia descuartizando a los enemigos que tiene al frente mientras recita una Letanía de Odio, la cual es secundada por el Sargento Ailex que no lo deja solo ni un momento.

La única escuadra de traidores que está libre del salvaje ataque dispara contra los "Hijos de Acastos". Sus ataques de cañón láser y bolteres profanados sólo logran la ira del Sargento Aar y sus hermanos.

–¡¡No quiero sobrevivientes!!

–¡¡Que mueran en Nombre del Emperador!! – grita el Sargento Butch.

–¡¡Estoy con ustedes!!- grita Malus a sus hermanos de armas.

Las tres escuadras arremeten contra los herejes disparando todo lo que tienen y de los Marines del Caos no queda de ellos ni su patético recuerdo. Los tres sargentos se intercambian signos de aprobación y avanzan raudos hacia la baliza pisando los restos de los traidores para ayudar a los exploradores y a su capitán.

El Profanador corre hacia la "Escuadra Gaius" disparando su ciclópeo lanzallamas. El prometeum maldito impacta a las armaduras de exterminador con su fétido calor, lo cual hace que las ansias de combatir aumenten en los corazones de los veteranos. Estas ansias terminan concretándose en el momento que la máquina infernal los ataca con sus enormes garras, semejantes a las de un enorme Cangrejo de Talasar. El monstruo de metal ruge al fallar todos los ataques contra los exterminadores que devuelven el ataque con sus puños de combate. Estos impactan contra las patas de la aberración del caos y se las arrancan de cuajo. El hermano Job va más allá y con un gran esfuerzo salta sobre el habitáculo de la blasfemia mecánica y le dispara a quemarropa con su cañón de asalto para finalmente abrirlo con su puño de combate como quien abriese un huevo. El Profanador cae pesadamente frente al Sargento Mainard y él y su escuadra consolidan hacia la baliza.

– ¡Preparense hermanos! – dice el sargento – Esto aún no termina.

El "Escuadrón Zombi" mira como el Capitán Numitor y el Sargento Ailex dan cuenta de los últimos traidores que se encuentran cerca de la baliza. El Sargento Marcus ordena a sus muchachos avanzar hacia la edificación alienígena. Atraviesan rápidamente las rocas y árboles y se sitúan frente a su blanco. El Hermano Jhiu saca de su morral un aparato de decodificación y busca una terminal tal como las habían visto sus hermanos de batalla en la Batalla del Golfo de Damocles. Los demás exploradores cogen a sus camaradas heridos y los apoyan en la pared lateral de la baliza para atender sus heridas. Finalmente Jhiu encuentra la terminal. Da gracias al Emperador y conecta el dispositivo para que la "Miranda" pueda entrar al sistema Tau y leer sus datos.

Los "Cazadores de Ultramar" se detienen un momento para tener un buen lugar para escoger sus blancos. En esta posición es difícil que alguien pueda hacer uso de las rocas o las delgadas antenas Tau para refugiarse piensa el Sargento Butch mirando el cañón de plasma que lleva su escuadra. Pero hay algo que no le gusta, así que ordena acercarse un poco más hacia la baliza en formación cerrada ya que no hay peligro de máquinas de guerra con artillería pesada. Pero hay algo que no le gusta.

-Esto no puede ser todo lo que tengan estos herejes para enfrentarnos. ¡Estén atentos hermanos!-dice Butch presintiendo algo muy malo.

De repente, cerca de la "Escuadra Gaius" el aire se arremolina y un brillo seguido de un estampido sónico hace aparecer algo del Epireo. Son una pareja de Arrasadores del Caos, traidores que tienen una horrenda armadura mutada pegada a su cuerpo. Estos transforman sus brazos en inenarrables artilugios parecidos a rifles y disparan ráfagas de plasma contra la sorprendida escuadra de exterminadores, de los cuales dos caen mortalmente heridos. "Los Condenadores" y "Los Guardianes de Iax" al ser testigos de esto disparan sus armas pesadas sin piedad contra estos engendros del caos y los destruyen usando sus sagrados cañones láser. Ambas escuadras de Exterminadores avanzan lo más rápidamente posible hacia la Baliza, así como las demás escuadras que comienzan a cerrar sus formaciones en las cercanías del blanco.

Del extremo norte, muy cerca de donde los arrasadores habían hecho su aparición, cae una escuadra de Rapaxes sobre la "Escuadra Gaius", la cual trata de defenderse pero la superioridad numérica si contar con las armas de su maldito paladín acaban inutilizando a los exterminadores. La rapidez de estos engendros es tan grande que llegan a trabarse también con la "Escuadra Valius" la cual es atacada sin tregua. Numitor mira esto y vuela hacia la zona para ayudar a sus hermanos, pero es tarde. Toda la escuadra es inutilizada por completo y, para empeorar las cosas, parece otra pareja de Arrasadores que mutan sus brazos en enormes cañones y disparan contra el Capitán Numitor, pero el Sargento Ailex lo cubre con su espalda. El retroreactor del sargento estalla, pero su servo armadura lo protege del impacto y cae herido. El joven capitán al ver esto se da cuenta que en verdad sus hermanos se preocupan por él.

– Vamos señor…– dice Ailex - no deje a ningún traidor en pie.

Numitor escucha las palabras de su hermano y lo ve perder el conocimiento. Se enfurece y se lanza hacia los Rapaxes pensando en vengarse de ellos de cualquier forma.

– ¡¡Cubran a nuestro capitán!! – grita Laguz y los cañones láser de su escuadra hacen estallar a los arrasadores.

Entonces, los Rapaxes se dan cuenta de algo muy grve: están solos y rodeados de una garn cantidad de armas pesadas.

– Ya sabía que debíamos movernos. – dice Butch sonriendo marrulleramente. – ¡¡Cubran al capitán!!

El cañón y el rifle de plasma de los "Cazadores de Ultramar" hacen blanco contra los Rapaxes y desintegran a cuatro de ellos en un instante con su sagrada luz. El paladín mira aterrado como un enorme marine espacial con retroreactor se abalanza contra él.

– ¡¡Eres mío, perro traidor!! – grita el Cápitan Numitor, pero, de repente, un estallido en la espalda del traidor hace que este vuele sin control hacia una de las rocas del lugar y se estrella en esta, perdiendo el conocimiento.

– No me lo tome a mal, hermano capitán, – dice el sargento Kardan – no debe ensuciarse más las manos con la sangre de estos estúpidos.

Numitor observa al paladín rapax desmayado cerca de él mordiendo el polvo de la llanura desértica y luego le devuelve una señal de aprobación al Sargento Kardan y a su escuadra de marines. Se acerca al paladín rapax con cuidado e inutiliza sus cuchillas relámpago heréticas.

– Traigan a este cerdo. Vamos a interrogarlo.

El paisaje junto a la baliza es desolador. Cantidad de traidores muertos, mal heridos y máquinas de guerra destruidas es todo lo que queda adornan el tétrico lugar. Algunos hermanos Ultamarines rematan a los traidores mientras que otros atienden las heridas de sus hermanos. Los exploradores ya han terminado de establecer un nexo entre la baliza Tau y la "Miranda".

– Todo está listo para la revisión de datos, señor.

– Gracias Sargento Marcus – dice Numitor ayudando al Sargento Ailex a ponerse en pie. – Informe de nuestra situación al Hermano Varnum de inmediato.

– Si, mi señor.

-¿Te encuentras bien Ailex?- pregunta Numitor al sargento que lo salvó de morir.

-Yo debería preguntarte eso, hermano capitán.- responde Ailex sonriendo y cogiendose la cabeza ya que está un poco mareado por la explosión.- Yo estaré bien. Vaya a atender a esa basura como se debe.

Numitor mira como varios de sus marines ayudan a trasladar la los exterminadores heridos al centro de la baliza Tau para atenderlos de sus graves heridas. Otros se encargan de atar al desgraciado traidor.

El Sargento Hunter, el de la armadura de exterminador blanca, siente que lo llevan en brazos. Abre con dificultad sus ojos y pregunta:

- ¿Ganamos?

- Sí.- responde el sargento Kardan ayudando a trasladarlo junto con otros dos hermanos. - Los aplastamos gracias a tí. Descansa que ahora te curamos.

- ¿Y Numitor?

- Incólume.

- Qué bueno. Eso es lo que importa.

Hunter cierra los ojos para dormir un poco. Kardan lo ve y sonríe. Él y su escuadra han hecho un gran trabajo. Todos han hecho un gran trabajo.

Pasan quince minutos. Los Ultramarines se han parapetado junto a la baliza en espera de ayuda y sus plegarias son escuchadas. La Cañonera Thundrehawk "Oberon" aterriza cerca de la baliza. La pesada rampa frontal cae y de ella salen rápidamente el Hermano apotecario Albión, seguido del Reclusiarca Varnum y del Epistolario Cástor junto con tres servo médicos.

– Hermano Apotecario. – saluda Numitor. – Te necesitamos con urgencia.

– No se preocupe, mi señor. – responde Albión – Ordenaré que lleven a los heridos a la Thunderhawk. Ahí los atenderemos con más calma.

El Apotecario corre hacia los marines para impartir órdenes para el traslado de los heridos. Varnum y Cástor se acercan a Numitor.

– Enhorabuena Hermano Capitán. – dice Varnum – Has cumplido tu penitencia admirablemente.

– Creo que no la he cumplido en su totalidad, – agrega Numitor – no hay rastros del líder de estos traidores.

– Eso lo podremos averiguar ahora. – dice Cástor viendo al paladín Rapax capturado.

Los tres se acercan al nauseabundo traidor el cual está atado con cadenas de adamantio benditas. Su rostro está deformado por la esencia del caos, al igual que sus pies, los cuales se parecen a loa patas de los reptiles monstruosos de las junglas de Catachán. Los restos de lo que era su retroreactor están adheridos aún a su espalda. Este maldito mira a los tres guerreros con desprecio. Cástor se acerca traidor y le pregunta.

– Dinos dónde está Dante.

Una risita hipócrita surge de su deformada boca. Baja la cabeza para no mirar la terrible aura psíquica del bibliotecario. Varnum cierra el puño de furia mientras que Numitor trata de contenerse de terminar lo que la escuadra del Hermano Sargento Kardan empezó.

– Libérenlo. – ordena Varnum. El sargento Malus mira a sus hombres y sin protestar liberan al paladín caído. Este es levantado a la fuerza y soltado de sus cadenas. Los marines se alejan un poco pero no le quitan la vista de encima al cerdo traidor. Si dependiese de ellos, ya lo hubiesen destrozado sin mediar palabra.

– Ahora mírame maldito. – ordena Cástor coguéndolo del collarín de su barroca servoarmadura y encarándolo a la fuerza – ¿Dónde está Dante?

– El no vino a este planeta… - responde el traidor- sabia que ustedes estarían aquí y los creyó poca cosa para él… él no se ensucia las manos con los desechos de las mascotas del falso Emperador. "Los Hacedores del Pánico" le obedecemos y siempre los hemos considerado a ustedes Ultramarines como una pequeña molestia…

Cástor escucha con calma toda la cháchara blasfema que profesa el pobre diablo. Lo suelta dándole un empujón. Mira al paladín con cuidado a lo que deben ser sus ojos y luego mira a Numitor y Varnum de unos eternos segundos. El Capitán da un paso atrás y el Epistolario se aleja un poco. Varnum corre frente al paladín Rapax blandiendo su Crocius Arcanum Tricúspide y golpea brutalmente al traidor con este, haciéndolo volar por los aires y estrellándolo contra una de las antenas de la baliza, la cual se parte y lo aplasta. El polvo se levanta como una humareda.

– Este es el destino de los traidores. A lo único que tienen derecho es a la muerte.

Los marines son testigos de este ajusticiamiento. Nadie dice nada. Todos se arridillan y oran en sicencio por la salvación de los traidores en los fuegos purificadores.

Terminada la rápida plegaria, todos se levantan para continuar con las labores de rescate. Numitor habla con Castor.

– ¿Y bien? – pregunta el joven capitán.

– Bueno. – dice Cástor – Al parecer ese perro de Dante dividió a sus tropas en dos. Él venía a buscar lo mismo que hemos encontrado ahora: Información de los Tau. Pero al parecer sus artes malditas no lograron penetrar en la seguridad informática de estos alienígenas.

– Lo cual, obviamente, tu si lograste.

– Tú me conoces bien, Numitor. Tengo toda la información. Los Tau planean apoderarse del planeta asegurando el control de todos los sectores de importancia para el Imperio. Esta es una de las tres balizas que les sirve como pasarela para sus comunicaciones. Si la destruimos estarán ciegos en esta zona.

– Entonces hagámosla volar sin perder tiempo. – indica Varnum.

– No te preocupes. El "Escuadrón Zombi" está colocando cargas de C-4 en la instalación. Sólo es cuestión de una orden de nuestro capitán para volarla.

– ¿Cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento, amigo?

– Cómo ya lo dije, los Tau quieren apropiarse de los sectores de mayor importancia. Las demás fuerzas imperiales han fracasado en tratar de contenerlos y ha habido rencillas también entre facciones de los Tau. El lugar es un campo de batalla de todos contra todos. Eso los ha retrasado y, al parecer, sólo les falta un sector por conquistar.

– Darentian.

– Así es, hermano capitán. De acuerdo con los datos y comunicaciones que he interceptado, los Tau llegarán al sector Darentian al atardecer para lograr el control de la ciudad.

– Entonces partamos sin demora. –ordena Numitor.

Todos los hermanos de batalla recogen su equipo y corren hacia la cañonera "Oberon". El último en subir es el Hermano Capitán Numitor, el cual toma un aparato de control remoto que le brindó el hermano Marcus. Pulsa un botón y ordena.

– Hermano Titus, nos vamos.

– Sí, mi señor.

La enorme nave se eleva y la plancha de abordaje sube lentamente. La nave hace un giro y toma curso al sector Darentian. Desde una ventanilla Numitor observa como la baliza de comunicaciones Tau estalla convirtiéndose en polvo. Piensa en la batalla que tuvieron hace poco y en el cerdo traidor de Dante VIII que nunca dio la cara. Cuando se entere de lo que ocurrió ese día con su ejército de traidores en la baliza agradecerá a sus malditos dioses no haberle permitido asistir a esa masacre.

– Algún día Dante… te encontraré y ninguno de tus perros dioses te salvará del justo castigo que el Emperador tiene para los traidores que buscan la inmortalidad a costa de venderle su alma a la Disformidad.

Pero pone a un lado el odio que siente por esos perdidos y centra su atención en lo que está por venir.


	6. Darentian

**Darentian**

Está atardeciendo. El viento ulula a través de las ruinas de Kaban, lo que fue la capital del sector Darentian. Las sombras que producen sus devastados edificios se asemejan a los filosos dientes de un león hambriento con las fauces abiertas. Los escombros cubren las calles de lo que antes fue una tranquila y apacible ciudad imperial. En una plaza al sur del centro de la arruinada ciudad los Ultramarines han colocado una base provisional, la cual está equipada con módulos de ayuda a civiles, además de algunos generadores, una Capilla y Centro de Mando provisionales. También hay una Armería y una Reliquia Sagrada con su Apotecarión incluido, todo lo necesario para hacer sentir a los Marines Espaciales como en casa. Dentro de dicho apotecarión, el Capitán Numitor visita al Sargento Mainard. Este está confinado en una unidad de cuidados médicos. Algunos sensores están adheridos a su piel y varios aparatos monitorean las señales de todos sus órganos, tanto naturales como implantados. Un servidor médico está utilizando un aparato de regeneración tisular para cerrar las heridas causadas por las cuchillas relámpago blasfemas.

–¿Cómo estás amigo? – pregunta Numitor tratando de no hacer ruido.

– Sobreviviré – responde el veterano. – Albión me ha dicho que pronto estaré en pie, pero no ha dicho cuando.

– Quiero que tú y tu escuadra descansen bien. Para mí, la salud de mis hermanos es muy importante.

– Lo sé. Para mi es un honor estar a tu servicio, hermano capitán.

– Y para mi es más que un honor tenerlos bajo mi mando. Son lo más valioso para mí. Bueno, te dejaré descansar.

Numitor se acerca al servidor médico. Su rostro se encuentra con los ojos inexpresivos del autómata.

– Has que se recuperen pronto.

– No se preocupe, mi señor. Estarán operativos lo antes posible.

El hermano capitán sale del Apotecarión. Se siente aliviado al saber que sus guerreros están fuera de peligro, aunque se siente un poco culpable por haberlos puesto en esta situación.

– "No debí venir aquí." – piensa – "Ellos ya habían tenido suficiente con lo de Iscandar 3."

– Hasta aquí escucho a tu corazón. – dice el Capellán Varnum que se acerca por detrás. – Ellos estarán bien. Tu decisión de haber venido ha sido la correcta.

Las palabras del capellán lo animan. El deber de un Marine Espacial es proteger a la humanidad de los peligros que la amenazan. Haber atendido el mensaje de auxilio de la gente que habita Pelusa V es un deber al cual no se puede escapar. Es una condición que los mejores guerreros del Emperador no pueden rehusar.

– Tienes razón. – responde. – Además ellos son resistentes y están fuera de peligro.

– Agradécele al Hermano Apotecario Albión. Sus artes médicas lograron ese milagro.

– Bueno, ¿y que tal los civiles?

– Todo está en orden. Ellos están seguros y los heridos se recuperan satisfactoriamente.

– Excelente.

Ambas figuras caminan hacia el Centro de Mando. En el camino hay varios refugiados que los saludan, reverencian y les hacen señales de aprobación. Ellos les devuelven miradas serias pero cálidas. Los enormes Marines Espaciales llegan al Centro de Mando donde Cástor y los demás sargentos los aguardan junto con el hermano Apotecario Albión y el Tecnomarine Aurelius.

– Tenemos problemas.

– ¿Qué ocurre hermano bibliotecario?

– Acabo de recibir un informe de la "Miranda". Gracias a los códigos que logramos obtener de los Tau hemos podido acceder a sus comunicaciones codificadas. Están rodeando Kaban por tierra y aire.

– Eso era de suponerse. – agrega el hermano capellán – Es lógico que vengan a ver lo que ocurrió con sus instalaciones de comunicación.

– Entonces habrá que romper el cerco. – dice Numitor – Si quieren la ciudad pagarán un precio muy alto.

– ¿Qué quiere que hagamos mi señor? – pregunta el Sargento Aar.

– Vamos a hacer valer nuestra condición de "dueños de casa". Traigan por favor al Comandante del Sector Darentian.

De inmediato el Sargento Laguz sale en su búsqueda. El Epistolario Cástor saca un mapa del sector y lo pone sobre una mesa de madera que tiene uno de los lados medio carbonizado. Adicionalmente, el Sargento Malus saca de una de sus cartucheras un aparato de Generación Holográfica y lo enciende para mostrar todo el mapa de la ciudad en tres dimensiones.

– Bien, lo que esos alienígenas quieren es asegurar este sector por la fuerza ya que para llegar a lo que fue su baliza deberán pasar obligatoriamente por aquí.

– Entonces quieren matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro – dice el sargento Kardan.

– Así es hermano. Quieren tomar el control de una vez. Ellos se acercan por el sur este y planean envolvernos desde ahí.

– Eso quiere decir que dejan la parte norte más vulnerable. – agrega Numitor.

– Eso no es del todo cierto. De acuerdo a la información que obtuvimos sus líderes entrarán por ese lado de la ciudad con su artillería más pesada.

– Seguro usarán sus malditos tanques Cabeza de Martillo con Aceleradores Lineales. – dice el Hermano Tecnomarine Aurelius – Además de sus armaduras Apocalipsis y cobardes trajes Sombra. Lo que no saben esos extraterrestres es que no usaremos ningún vehículo.

– ¿Por qué? ¿acaso no los has terminado de reparar?

– Sí… pero falta re consagrarlos. El Espíritu de la Máquina es caprichoso y no nos conviene hacerlo enfadar.

– Entiendo… entonces vuelve a tu labor hermano Tecnomarine.

– Sí, mi señor. – con estas palabras Aurelius corre a la plataforma del Culto de la Máquina para orar por los Razorbacks y Rhinos que aún no aplacan su descontento por los daños sufridos en la última campaña.

– Al menos llevarán sus armas pesadas por nada. – dice Varnum tratando de agregar algo de optimismo.

– No importa si no llevamos vehículos. – dice Numitor – Como ya dije, nosotros tenemos mas ventajas que ellos.

Laguz llega acompañado de un hombre maduro y una niñita que tiene un ramo de flores blancas y amarillas en su mano derecha y una muñeca de trapo en la izquierda. El hombre se arrodilla frente a la pequeña y le dice algo al oido. Esta asiente en silencio y avanza hacia la mesa.

– Comandante Orestes. Bienvenido.

– Gracias, mi señor. ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?

– Necesitamos información. – dice Cástor – Debemos saber las condiciones de la parte norte de Kaban.

El Comandante Orestes se acerca hacia el mapa holográfico de la ciudad y amplifica la zona norte.

– Cuando salimos de la ciudad se me informó de las condiciones precarias en que se encuentra dicha sección. Los edificios que están en los límites norte están casi en ruinas. Hay algunos que son la excepción. Estos están frente a la plaza de La Conciliación. Allí hay una zona comercial, almacenes y la capilla de San Isidoro Marr.

– ¿Puede indicarnos cuales de los edificios están menos ruinosos?

– Sí, mi señor… son estos – dice apuntando algunos edificios ubicados al sur de la plaza – Además creo que la capilla les puede dar una sólida posición defensiva, si me permiten decirlo.

– Es cierto. – asevera Numitor – creo que es buen lugar para que el Hermano Marcus y su "Escuadrón Zombi" se parapeten ¿no es así hermano?

– Desde luego, mi señor – dice Marcus – Partimos ahora si lo ordena.

– Partan ya, y que el Emperador los proteja.

El Sargento Marcus sale de inmediato a reunir a sus efectivos. Al verlo partir, Numitor piensa que ya es hora de que todos ellos asciendan a hermanos de batalla. Se han ganado ese derecho.

– Bien hermanos. – dice el hermano capitán. – Todos ustedes deberán de posicionarse en los edificios y emplazar sus armas pesadas. Estoy seguro que traerán a sus refuerzos. No quiero que disparen ni uno solo de sus aceleradores. Yo me haré cargo de entrar por el sur para acabar con sus líderes de forma personal.

– Es bien sabido que los Tau les tienen mucho aprecio a aquellos que llama Etereos – agrega el hermano Cástor. – El acabar con sus cabezas hará que los Tau se desmoralicen. Esta acción debe ser realizada lo antes posible.

- Entiendo, hermano epistolario.

– Esta bien, hermano capitán. – dice el Sargento Aar. – Nosotros te cubriremos para que logres ese objetivo.

Por detrás de ellos se acerca del Sargento Hunter. Su mirada de desazón es notada por todos. Ya está completamente recuperado de las heridas que le causaron los malditos Rapaxes de los Guerreros de Hierro. Varnum lo mira con detenimiento y se acerca a él. Le dice algo al oído y se alejan de la reunión.

– Siento un profundo odio y sed de venganza en el hermano Hunter. – dice Cástor a Numitor. – Será mejor que lo vigiles… podría hacer alguna locura.

– No lo creo, creo que sólo quiere cobrarse lo que le hicieron a Mainard, pero eso es algo que no le incumbe sólo a él, sino a todos.

Todos asienten en silencio, incluso el Comandante Orestes que entiende por lo que está pasando el veterano Marine Espacial. Él está enterado de todo lo que han sufridos estos poderosos guerreros y no sabe como agradecerles lo que han hecho por ellos.

– Varnum. – dice Numitor – Necesito que levantes esta base y lleves a todos los civiles a la "Miranda". Si los Tau ya tienen dos sectores asegurados estoy seguro que el Ordo Hereticus no se quedará de brazos cruzados.

– Entiendo. Lo haré ahora mismo.

– Cástor. Mientras Varnum recoge nuestro equipo quiero que tomes a los demás hermanos para instalar trampas. Quiero que los Tau se queden con las manos vacías.

– Si, hermano capitán.

– Pero señor, – dice Orestes asustado – esto puede hacer a la ciudad irrecuperable.

– Comandante, yo no lo quisiera hacer, pero el Ordo Hereticus la destruirá de todas maneras. Ellos ya consideran este planeta maldito desde que los alienígenas y el caos pusieron sus pies aquí y lo profanaron todo. Me gustaría evitarlo pero el daño que estos enemigos han causado es irreversible.

– Pero… este es nuestro hogar.

– No se preocupen. Haremos arreglos para que los refugiados sean trasladados a uno de los mundos de Ultramar. Estoy seguro que el señor Calgar no tendrá ninguna objeción al respecto.

– Entiendo… yo le agradezco todo lo que hace por nosotros.

– No es necesario que agradezca. Es nuestro deber.

– De ser así, tal vez podamos ayudarlos a montar dichas trampas. Hay reservorios de combustible y tomas de gas que les pueden ser útiles.

– ¿Qué piensas Cástor?

– Me parece buena idea. El comandante y su gente han vivido aquí y conocen esta ciudad mejor que nadie. Venga conmigo.

Cástor y Orestes parten hacia los módulos de refugiados para organizar una cuadrilla de voluntarios.

– Entonces hermanos, prepárense. Dentro de quince minutos partimos para romper el cerco de esos alienígenas. ¡Viva Ultramar!

–¡¡Coraje y Honor!!

Todos dejan solo al hermano capitán. Este mira a su alrededor. Se sienta un momento en un tocón de árbol. Cierra los ojos y piensa en todos sus hermanos, en Varnum, en Cástor, en Mainard, en Hunter. Siente un agradable perfume entre todo el olor a polvo y cenizas. Abre los ojos y baja su mirada. Es la pequeña que estaba con el Comandante Orestes. Es extraño esto, ya que normalmente los Marines Espaciales inspiran algo de miedo supersticioso entre los civiles.

– Hola.

– ¿Qué haces aquí pequeña? – dice Numitor – ¿no deberías estar con tu madre?

– Mi mamá murió durante el bombardeo… y mi papá acaba de irse con el enorme señor que brilla.

Numitor contiene su risa. Nunca nadie se había referido a un marine en términos tan simpáticos.

– ¡Ah!... te refieres al Hermano Epistolario Cástor.

– Tiene un nombre muy largo… Es el marine más adornado que he visto.

– ¿Tienes a alguien que te cuide mientras tu padre regresa?

– Sí… mi tío. En este momento él está ayudando al enorme marine blanco a curar a los heridos.

Debe referirse a Albión piensa el hermano capitán. Numitor continúa.

– Él es médico.

– Sí.

–¿Y qué esperas para ir con él?

– Es que acompañaba a mi papá para verlo señor.

–¿Para verme?...

– Sí. Es que me había dicho que los Marines Espaciales son personas maravillosas que tienen verdadero valor y poder.

– ¡Oh!

– Mi papá me dijo que ustedes siempre estarán ahí para ayudarnos. Y por eso quería darle esto señor marine.

La pequeña le entrega el ramo de flores que trae consigo. Numitor las acepta cortésmente. Siente su perfume. Recuerda los enormes campos verdes de Espandor, su planeta natal. Su enorme mano acaricia los rubios cabellos de la pequeña.

– ¿Cómo te llamas jovencita?

– Alara, señor marine.

– Alara. – dice Numitor – Esto es la más grande regalo que he recibido en mi vida. Gracias. Ahora será mejor que vayas con tu tío.

La pequeña se aleja feliz. Es la primera vez que un niño se le acerca y le da un regalo. Aspira la fragancia de las flores, toma una del ramillete y la coloca junto a su insignia de Crux Terminatus. Esto le recordará que la mayor recompensa de un marine no es sólo haber cumplido con su misión, también lo es el bienestar de la humanidad que ha jurado proteger hasta la muerte. Esto renueva sus fuerzas para llevar acabo esta última misión.


	7. El Rompimiento del Cerco

**El Rompimiento del Cerco**

Son las cinco de la tarde. Las sombras se acentúan más con el anaranjado sol del atardecer. El Sargento Aar mira las sombras y su auspex para verificar la hora. Él y sus "Hijos de Acastos" se han situado en el techo del Administratum, el cual está semi derruido por un proyectil Orko. Frente a este, cruzando la calle, está la capilla de San Isidoro Marr. Gracias a su auspex observa que hay movimiento entre sus ruinas; el "Escuadrón Zombi" ya se ha puesto en posición dentro de ese sagrado lugar, el cual tiene enormes ventanas que alguna vez contenian hermosos vitrales. La plaza central es enorme, en esta hay dos arcos algo maltratados y en el centro está un pedestal de piedra cilíndrica con una estatua conmemorativa a la batalla de Darentian la cual ocurrió hace cien años.

En el edificio contiguo al Administratum está un edificio de departamentos. Se nota que el lugar era muy bonito antes de empezar el bombardeo. El Sargento Malus y su escuadra "Los Invasores" miran con tristeza el lugar. Tratan de imaginar lo bello que pudo haber sido este tercer piso. Los muebles están quemados y destruidos, los libros que están esparcidos por el suelo son ilegibles y los adornos que estaban en lo que pareciera que era una estantería de cristal están hechos mil añicos. En la azotea de este mismo edificio, el Sargento Laguz y sus "Los Condenadores" vigilan parapetados entre los restos de los muros de seguridad que dan a la calle. Desde ahí la visión es limpia hacia toda la plaza y se ve hasta lo que hay detrás de los setos secos.

En el edificio contiguo se encuentran "Cazadores de Ultramar". El sargento Butch emplazó todas sus armas en el tercer piso de este edificio de oficinas. Al perecer este piso servía para prestar ayuda a parejas con problemas maritales. Los diplomas de psicología y leyes están tirados en el suelo aun dentro de sus marcos. Aunque este edificio es uno de los más íntegros de la zona, el techo de este es endeble y podría caer, así que antes que eso ocurra los marines lo apuntalaron con tres vigas de madera. Para el sargento todo está listo en este lugar y está ansioso por disparar.

Más allá se encuentran los restos de lo que era el Generatorum de la zona. Esta subestación carece de techo y el generador de plasma que descansaba ahí ha desaparecido por el bombardeo. El Sargento Kardan y los "Guardianes de Iax" han tomado el lugar y se sitúan en la parte más alta del edificio.

Todos guardan silencio. Solo escuchan el ruido del viento que recorre las tétricas calles llenas de escombros y almas penando. En sus mentes recitan la Letanía de los Caídos en honor a las personas que murieron en este lugar. Saben que mancillarán este lugar con sangre de alienígenas y piden disculpas de antemano. De repente sienten que el viento a dejado de soplar.

– Prepárense. – ordena el Sargento Aar por su comunicador. – Ya están aquí.

Cruzando la calle se puede ver a varios individuos delgados vistiendo armaduras ligeras de color celeste y blanco que salen de entre las ruinas que cruzan la plaza; todos estos portan armas que asemejan a rifles pero más estilizados. Adicionalmente ven algo raro en uno de los edificios que se encuentran más adelante, es como si el polvo transluciera unas siluetas parecidas a sombreros que flotan en el aire.

– Creo que quieren usar sus trajes de camuflaje.

– Igual que en el Golfo de Damocles. – dice Kardan – esos bobos creen que no los hemos visto.

El grupo de Taus que se encuentran cerca de la plaza se dividen en dos grupos y comienzan a caminar en sentidos opuestos con la intención, al parecer, de querer rodear la plaza.

– Todos colóquense sus cascos. – ordena Butch. Él conoce bien a estos invasores. Está seguro que portan carabinas de inducción y esos robots voladores que tienen más carabinas adheridas a su estructura. Todos lo obedecen rápidamente sin decir una palabra. Entonces Kardan vuelve a romper el silencio:

– Tengo a un Etéreo con escolta a la una. Se acercan por el centro comercial.

– Entendido. – dice Numitor. – Nosotros nos haremos cargo de ellos. Ustedes cúbrannos de los demás alienígenas. Ahora inicien el protocolo 14.

Entonces comienza la acción. El Sargento Aar y Malus ordenan disparar contra los alienígenas que se acercan a la capilla, mientras que Butch y Kardan disparan a la escuadra que se acercaba al centro comercial. Las explosiones matan a varios Tau y estos corren a esconderse entre los arbustos de la plaza.

– ¡Rayos! Van a pedir refuerzos… ¡Laguz…!

– Ya te oí Butch. – responde mientras que su escuadra dispara al techo del estacionamiento, el cual es el edificio más alto.

De repente uno de los hermanos de la escuadra "Los Condenadores" cae herido. Sus compañeros lo ven pero no se inmutan. El herido se coge el hombro y masculla una maldición.

– Sigan disparando al techo. – ordena Laguz – La bala vino de ahí.

– Pero no vemos a nadie Sargento...

– ¡Sigan disparando!… tarde o temprano le atinaremos.

La escuadra "Los Invasores" vuelve a dispara su lanzamisiles con munición fragmentaria. Aunque los Tau se encontraban bien escondidos, las esquirlas los llegan a alcanzar y uno de ellos sale corriendo hacia las ruinas.

– ¡Eso perro, corre! – le grita Malus – ¡ve e invade el planeta de tu abuela!

En el techo del mismo edificio, la escuadra de Devastadores del Sargento Laguz la comienza a pasar mal. Los sobrantes de la otra escuadra de Taus no se habían acobardado y abren fuego contar ellos, hiriendo a otro hermano más. Este cae en muy mal estado.

– ¡A tierra! – grita Laguz en inmediatamente sus marines se esconden entre los escombros del techo. Laguz se arrastra hasta donde se encuentra su camarada y lo coge para llevarlo a un lugar seguro, pero otra bala de carabina de inducción le hiere una de las piernas. El dolor es terrible, pero trata de no pensar en él y consigue llevar a su hermano Ultramarine fuera de la vista de esos asesinos. Laguz revisa a su hermano. La bala le ha perforado el estomago, pero ha entrado en animación suspendida.

– Gracias al Emperador por la Membrana Sus An. – dice usando su botiquín de emergencia en el herido. – ¿Cómo está el hermano Kenku?

– Tiene el brazo mal herido. – responde el hermano Octavius – No podrá usar su Cañón Láser.

– Maldita sea. – reniega Laguz encendiendo su comunicador – Mi Señor, tenemos fuego pesado aquí. Hay francotiradores camuflados en el techo del estacionamiento.

– Quédense ahí, sargento. – ordena Numitor. – Cuando lo ordene salga de ahí con los heridos.

– Sí, mi Señor.

Entonces Numitor y la escuadra "Águilas Negras" sale de entre las sombras de unas ruinas y encara al Etereo y a su grupo.

– ¡¡ No tomen prisioneros!! – grita el capitán Ultramarine al lanzarse contra los alienígenas. Estos son tomados por sorpresa en la estrecha calle. Las armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo de los Elegidos del Emperador destrozan a los Tau sin dejarles tiempo para suelo se contamina con la sangre impura de los alienígenas. Entonces del cielo caen unos artefactos azules y blancos más grandes que una armadura de exterminador. Sobre lo que parecen sus hombros hay enormes cañones con barrilete rectangular. Inmediatamete le joven capitán los identifica como trajes tipo Apocalipsis; sin tiempo que perder activa la baliza de teleportación. Los "Águlas Negras" cubren a su líder mientras que el Etéreo arenga a sus patéticos seguidores a sacrificarse inútilmente por él. El aire se arremolina cerca de la zona de pelea. Una luz seguida de un estampido sonoro hace que aparezca en el campo de batalla el Sargento Hunter y sus exterminadores. Estos lo primero que ven son a los Apocalipsis y les dispara todo lo que tienen, pero no logran atravesar su grueso blindaje.

– Vamos hermanos. – grita Hunter. – ¡Acabemos con ellos!

El Sargento Aar mira a los Tau que dispararon a "Los Condenadores" y apunta hacia ellos:

– ¡¡No quiero a ningún piel azul con vida!!

El Cañon de Plasma impacta contra los alienígenas haciéndolos desaparecer entre luz y humo. Los marines observan como el seto donde se parapetaban arde con el fuego purificador de sus armas.

– Otro problema resuelto. – dice satisfecho, pero su auspex comienza a tintinear. Tienen a enemigos escondidos cerca de ellos. Intuye rápidamente de quienes se tratan.

– Atención. Debajo de nosotros hay duendes. Quédense quietos hasta que se los ordene. Y no hagan ruido.

– ¿Sombras?...

– Igual que Damocles…

– Terriblemente igual.

El Capitán Numitor y los "Águilas Negras" Consiguen por fin deshacerse de la escolta del Etéreo Tau. Este los mira desde las alargadas y oscuras cavidades que son sus ojos. Con un odio sobrenatural se lanza contra el capitán marine blandiendo su brillante báculo. Numitor evita y bloquea los ataques del Etéreo con relativa facilidad, pero este no es rival para el señor de la Octava Compañía de Ultramar, el cual le cercena la cabeza con las "Garras del Águila". Acabado esto, el capitán y su escuadra vuelan para encararse contra los Apocalipsis que acababan de llegar. La Escuadra "Valius" del Sargento Hunter corre también a encararse contra estas máquinas alienígenas. Estas, al verse rodeadas, tratan de defenderse, pero terminan siendo aplastadas por los puños de combate de los exterminadores. Numitor se da cuenta del salvajismo que demuestran los exterminadores en esta ocasión… nunca había visto manipular a alguien los puños de combate de esa forma, más aun, parece que a la escuadra "Valius" la inunda un odio y sed de venganza irracionales. El Capitán Numitor sabe lo que les ocurre. No es un odio hacia él, sino es un odio hacia todo aquello que los puede dañar. El sargento Hunter se ha sentido así luego que los Rapaxes los vencieran el día anterior e inutilizaran a la escuadra de su amigo Mainard, el cual está en el apotacarión atendiendo sus heridas. Los exterminadores rápidamente se alejan de su capitán sin mediar palabra, mientras que este y sus escuadra consolidan hacia una de las paredes del estacionamiento.

– Sargento Laguz, comience el protocolo 4 de retirada. Sargentos Butch y Kardan, ya saben que hacer.

"Los Guardianes de Iax" y "Los Cazadores de Ultramar" responden a su capitán disparando contra el techo del estacionamiento. Ven como uno de los drones camuflados del enemigo revienta. Los restos caen desde el cuarto piso del edificio y se estrellan contra el suelo. Numitor mira los restos. Definitivamente el que los controla debe estar muy cerca. El capitán marine hace una señal y su escuadra vuela en hacia el tercer piso del estacionamiento con ayuda de sus retroreactores. Hay demasiados escombros, así que concluye que lo mejor sería un asalto por tierra usando las escaleras que conducen al techo.

– ¡Vamos!, acabemos con esa carroña de una vez. Encárguense de sus robots… el que los controla es mío.

La escuadra del Butch es atacada. Dos de sus miembros caen por disparos de carabinas de inducción. No hay duda de que la tecnología que usan sus adversarios es grandiosa. Han podido darles estando escondidos dentro de un edificio.

–¡¡Cúbranse!! – ordena el sargento. De inmediato sus guerreros se parapetan entre las paredes del edificio. Los heridos comienzan a curarse usando su equipo de primeros auxilios. El sargento asoma la cabeza por una de las ventanas y esta es impactada por una bala enemiga. El impacto lo hace caer de bruces al suelo. Sus hermanos rugen de dolor al ver a su líder muerto. Se acercan a él y lo ven sentarse pesadamente en el suelo.

– Les dije que se pusieran sus cascos ¿no? – dice quitándoselo y mirando la mella dura que el proyectil le dejó. – Bendito sea el Omissiah por habernos dado tan divina protección.

– Pero hermano…

– No te preocupes, ya todo esta solucionado. Mira. – dice Butch apuntando al techo del estacionamiento. Sobre el techo de este el Capitán Numitor y el escuadrón "Águilas Negras" ha tomado por sorpresa a los francotiradores Tau.

– ¡Vamos hermanos! – grita el Sargento Ailex fervorosamente – ¡Por el Emperador!.

La Escuadra de Asalto comienza a destruir los drones de disparo Tau con sus armas de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Estos caen al suelo chisporroteando. El Capitán Numitor coge al controlador de drones, destroza su aparato de control de drones y lo arroja al vacío. Un sonido sordo indica la muerte de este sucio invasor. Numitor mira desde ahí al los Tau muertos. De inmediato estos bajan nuevamente al tercer piso.

– Rayos… esos alienígenas ya trajeron su artillería pesada. – informa Malus al ver como del cielo desciende un tanque Cabeza de Martillo. Su torreta consta de un enorme acelerador lineal y posee baterías de misiles y descargadores de señuelos.

– Eso no es todo… Aquí tenemos problemas. – dice el Sargento Marcus al ver a una escuadra de tres armaduras Crisis caer desde el cielo, además también observan como otra armadura Crisis, de mejor diseño que las anteriores, desciende un poco más al norte de estas.

– ¿Qué hacemos señor? – pregunta el hermano Tomás cogiendo su lanzamisiles.

– Pedir refuerzos. – responde encendiendo su baliza de teleportación y colocándola pegada a uno de las enormes ventanas de la capilla.

– Pero la escuadra "Gaius" está fuera de servicio.

– Esperemos que El Emperador los traiga aquí. Tendremos que luchar contra ellos. Recuerden su entrenamiento. A mi señal salimos y contamos su avance.

– Sí señor. – dicen los exploradores en voz baja. Esta será la primera vez que el "Escuadrón Zombi" peleará en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. En realidad su especialidad es maniobras encubiertas y sabotaje, pero ahora deberán de detener a los enemigos lo suficiente para que sus hermanos marines se posicionen y acabarlos a distancia antes que estos malditos se parapeten entre las ruinas.

En el techo del Administratum, la escuadra "Hijos de Acastos" no se ha movido por más de dos minutos, esperando a ver lo que sus furtivos enemigos piensan hacer. El Sargento Aar hace una señal. Los marines toman posición de formación abierta sobre el techo del edificio y coloca a los portadores del Cañón de Plasma y Rifle de Plasma cerca del forado de la azotea. Aar sabe que estos especialistas Tau no harán nada a menos que sepan que ganarán sin arriesgar su seguridad. Jamás usarían sus retrocohetes para caer en frente de ellos ya que saben que es un suicidio y tampoco los pueden usar debido al riesgo que corren de chocar contra los escombros, sin olvidar el corto alcance que tienen estos dispositivos. De cualquier forma el sargento sabe que estos invasores acaban de caer en una trampa mortal. Todo ha terminado.

– ¡¡¡Fuego!!!

El Cañón y Rifle de Plasma son disparados al primer piso del Administratum. El destello y los gritos de enemigos achicharrándose indican que no les fue bien. Pero algo raro pasa. La estructura comienza a crujir. El piso bajo ellos comienza a ceder. Se agrieta lentamente.

– ¡Se desmorona! Ultramarines… ¡Sus cables!

Entonces los marines sacan rápidamente los cables de seguridad de de sus cinturones y aseguran el gancho de seguridad con los hierros que daban estructura al concreto. El piso desaparece y toda la escuadra queda suspendida dentro del cascarón hueco del Administratum. Al fondo ven entre los escombros los restos calcinados de sus enemigos.

– ¿Qué hacemos señor?

– Un día de ayuno por hacer preguntas necias hermano Bowman… Bajemos rápido. Nuestros hermanos nos necesitan.

Los Exterminadores de la escuadra "Valius" miran furiosos como el tanque de los Tau dispara su enorme Acelerador Lineal contra "Los Guardianes de Iax", pero los restos del Generatorum los salvan de la detonació disparo levanta una nube de polvo y restos de concreto realtivamente densa. Los Ultramarines sin inmutarse disparan su Cañón Láser y vuelan la enorme arma del tanque por los cielos. Al mismo tiempo, el armatoste alienígeno dispara sus misiles contra los exterminadores, lo cual hace que estos se enfurezcan aún más.

– ¡¡¡Por la gloria del Imperio carguen!!! – grita el Sargento Hunter. Su escuadra dispara los misiles Ciclón al frontal del vehículo y acaban con una de sus torretas de misiles inteligentes. El tanque responde con un lanzamiento de señuelos, pero estos no distraen a los exterminadores de su sagrada misión y comienzan a golpear la superficie del vehiculo gravítico el cual es inutilizado permanentemente. Los tripulantes de este salen despavoridos pero se encuentran con la muerte disfrazada en los disparos de bolter. Malus mira el buen trabajo realizado por su escuadra. Pero nota algo que se acerca por el lado de la capilla y un movimiento desesperado de los exploradores del "Escuadrón Zombi".

– El flanco oeste está invadido, mi señor. – Ailex apagando su cominicador. – El "Escuadrón Zombi" tratará de contenerlos.

– ¿Están locos?... ¡Debemos ir a ayudarlos! – replica Numitor encendiendo sus retroreactores. Los mimbros de la escuadra "Águilas Negras" lo siguen sin dudar y siguen a su capítan a la capilla en ruinas. El capitán no puede creer el atrevimiento de los invasores Tau… se supone que ya han tenido suficiente ¿por qué no se retiran de una vez?

– ¡Arriba! – ordena Malus al hermano Laguz mientras lo levanta para apoyarlo contra él. Comienzan a caminar fuera del edificio que está pronto a venirse abajo.

– Que gusto verlos hermanos – agradece Laguz mientras trata de desviar el dolor usando sus implantes augmético–neuronales. – ¿cómo va todo?

– Marcus al parecer se va a enfrentar a armaduras Crisis. Al parecer uno de los enemigos es alguien importante. Se ve muy fuerte.

– ¿Cómo?... Marcus y su escuadra no son rivales para esas cosas y tú lo sabes bien.

– Claro que lo son. – corrige Malus – Recuerda que El Emperador lo guía. El y los chicos saldrán bien de esto… lo sé.

Entre tanto, el "Escuadrón Zombi" se preparan. Sueltan los rifles de francotirador y su lanzamisiles y sacan sus cuchillos de combate. Mentalmente rezan una plegaria al Primarca y al Emperador. Saben que se arriesgan mucho, pero la humanidad es primero.

– Vamos hermanos. ¡Coraje y Honor! – grita Marcus y sale corriendo de la capilla disparando su pistola bolter. El resto de los jóvenes exploradores lo imita. Los trajes Crisis se sorprenden al ver a los marines espaciales cargarles con armas tan primitivas. Pero ocurre algo que nadie esperaba. La Escuadra "Gaius" del Sargento Mainard hace su aparición teleportada. De inmediato se dan cuanta de la acción desesperada que llevan acabo los más jóvenes de sus hermanos.

– ¡Cubran a nuestros hermanos! – ordena Mainard. Su escuadra dispara al lider que se quedó atrasado. La lluvia de sagrado uranio empobrecido despedaza al comandante Tau, el cual cae pesadamente siendo visto por sus esbirros.

– ¡¡Carguen!! – grita el Sargento Marcus emocionado. La llegada de sus hermanos veteranos ha elevado la moral de su escuadra al tope. De pronto dos de las tres armaduras enemigas caen mortalmente heridas por un potente rayo láser. La armadura restante, aterrada, trata de huir, pero de encuentra con los puños de combate de los Exterminadores que ponen fin a su existencia. Los exploradores se dan la vuelta par ver quien lo salvó. Es el convoy de refugiados encabezado por el Land Raider "Pegaso".

– ¡Ya era hora que llegaran! – grita Numitor por la radio entre contento y molesto.

– Lo siento, mi señor. – responde Aurelius – Pero el espíritu de estas máquinas nos ha salido caprichoso.

– Está bien… más vale tarde que nunca… pero que no se vuelva a repetir.-replica Numitor retrayendo las "Garras del Águila".

– ¿Estas bien hermano? – le pregunta Hunter a Mainard por la radio.

– No mucho… pero no podía perderme de esto. Nunca los dejaremos solos… aunque creo que el hermano Albión nos castigará por haberlo desobedecido.

Todos comienzan a abordar algunos transportes. Los heridos son rápidamente atendidos en los camiones de refugiados y Rhinos. Las Cañoneras Thunderhawk llenas de equipos y refugiados cruzan el cielo en dirección norte hacia el punto de reunión con la "Miranda".

El Capellán Varnum baja del Land Raider para encontrarse con Numitor.

– Bien hecho Numitor. Ya no hay enemigos que nos bloqueen el paso, pero hay otros problemas.

–¿Qué ocurre?– pregunta mientras se quita las "Garras del Águila".

– El Ordo Heréticus nos ha dado sólo 24 horas antes de iniciar el ataque nuclear. Tenemos que abandonar este planeta condenado lo antes posible.

– Entendido ¿dónde está Cástor y el comandante Orestes?

– ¿Nos llamabas? – dice Cástor saliendo del Land Raider acompañado por Orestes y la pequeña Alara. Esta corre hacia comandante y este la carga.

– ¿Cómo les fue?

– Excelente. Cuando nos alejábamos veíamos como los alienígenas detonaban las trampas y minas que pusimos por toda la ciudad. Aún se escuchan las explosiones y los derrumbes. Tardarán mucho para alcanzarnos.

– Bien hecho Hermano Epistolario… Bien regresen a sus transportes, no hay tiempo que perder.

–¡¡ Sí, señor!! – dicen todos sin perder tiempo.

El convoy comienza su rápido avance para encontrarse con la plataforma de combate "Miranda". Al sur de la ciudad, el sonido de los gritos y estallidos es arrastrado por el viento hacia ellos como una clara y aterradora demostración de triunfo.


	8. La Guerra Nunca Termina

**La Guerra Nunca Termina.**

El tiempo límite está por cumplirse. Los Ultramarines de la Flota de Exploración de Pelusa V asisten a los refugiados para abordar rápidamente la "Miranda". Varios refugiados ayudan en esta labor. Otros voluntarios ayudan al Apotecario Albión en la tarea de curar a los heridos, mientras que otros ayudan al Tecnomarine Aurelius con la recarga de combustible y embale de las municiones.

La plataforma de combate "Miranda" es una enorme estructura de quinientos metros de largo, docientos metros de ancho y 60 metros de espesor en su parte más angosta. Tiene en la parte superior una especie de pista de aterrizaje enorme donde aterrizan las Cañoneras Thuntherhawk; en esta pista, varios servidores técnicos y marines adeptos al cúlto de la máquina supervisan el aterrizaje de estas y su posicionamiento para bajarlas al interior de la plataforma mediante rampas de carga emormes. A los lados de esta, se observan baterias de cañones láser de gran calibre, turbo láseres, baterias de misiles tantos se supresión como anti aereas. Tiene cuatro cañones muy largos, dos a cada lado de la estructura, que pueden fungir como rieles magnéticos y aceleradores lineales de gran poder. Posee ademas generadores de antigravedad y escudos de vacío y energía colocados al rededor de toda la plataforma. Esta enorme estructura flota a diez metros de la superficie y su casco blanco brillante rompe la monotonia verde de la pradera.

– Nunca había visto una nave semejante. – dice el Comandante Orestes sorprendido por la forma que tiene la inmensa nave. – Sólo conocía las barcazas imperiales y marines, pero esta sale rompe con todo lo que he visto.

– Es el pináculo de la tecnología de Ultramar. – dice Numitor – Calth se siente orgulloso de haber sido su astillero.

– ¿Calth?...

– Sí. Es uno de nuestros mundos. Ultramar consta de 8 sistemas muy desarrollados y están bajo nuestra protección, al igual que Espandor, su nuevo hogar. Espandor es un mundo forestal y es muy parecido a este.

– No se como poder agradecerle a usted todo lo que hace por nosotros.

– Ya lo dije, no es necesario su agradecimiento. Es nuestro deber y eso nos llena de satisfacción.

– Todo esta casi listo, hermano capitán, – dice Varnum acercándose a ambos. – creo que sería mejor que el comandante Orestes me acompañe para organizar a todos los refugiados.

– Claro señor Capellán, con permiso, mi señor. – haciendo una reverencia el capellán y comandante se retiran hacia una plataforma de carga que los conduce al interior de la inmensa plataforma.

Numitor mira el lugar. Camina hacia una piedra y ve algunas flores creciendo junto a ella. Respira el aire fresco del lugar. Es una verdadera lástima que un planeta tan bello tenga que extinguirse por culpa de las autoridades imperiales y de los invasores que jamás dejan en paz a la humanidad.

– Yo también pienso lo mismo. – dice Cástor acercándose a su capitán. – No me gusta la política de tierra arrasada de la Inquisición .

– No nos gusta debido a que nosotros procedemos de mundos prósperos y desarrollados… Macragge, Iax, Tarentus, Talasar, Massali, Espandor y Calth no son basureros como Armaggedon, Nemesis Tessera o la mismísima Terra. A veces pienso que la Inquisición nos quiere ver vivir como ellos viven y eso me molesta.

– Lo único que debe consolarnos es que a nuestro paraíso no hay cabida a los métodos inquisitoriales ni cacerías de herejes.

– Y es por eso que todos esos desgraciados nos miran con miedo y recelo. ¿Recuerdas Beta 54?

– Sí… esos envidiosos trataron de hacer parecer a nuestro señor Calgar como un traidor.

– No deberíamos permitir que eso vuelva a ocurrir. Y tampoco voy a permitir que los invasores mancillen el sagrado suelo que los colonos humanos ha tomado años hacer prosperar.

El Tecnomarine Aurelius se acerca al Capitán Numitor para informarle.

– Mi señor. Hemos terminado de cargar el combustible para la "Miranda". Los sistemas de armas están en línea, el personal está listo y los refugiados están siendo acomodados.

– Perfecto. Lleva a los voluntarios a soltar las amarras y a desbloquear los puertos estáticos. Al terminar asegúrate de que todos suban a bordo.

– Sí, mi señor.

pasan al rededor de quince minutos y el procedimiento de preparación de despegue concluye. Entonces el reloj que tiene Aurelius tintinea dando una alarma. Este mira preocupado al capitán y al bibliotecario.

– El tiempo ha expirado.

– Entonces date prisa. Que no vean las detonaciones.

Inmediatamente Aurelius se comunica por radio con sus voluntarios para que suban a las rampas de carga. Dada la orden, todos los voluntarios suben a la rampa de carga más cercana y estas se elevan, llevándolos al interior de la Plataforma.

– Vamos Cástor. – ordena Numitor. Ambos corren a la última plataforma de carga. – Hermano Erasmo, encienda los motores graviticos y eleve los escudos.

Entonces ven que varias saetas ígneas caen desde el cielo. Casi al llegar al suelo estas despiden una enceguecedora luz y al disiparse esta se ve alo lejos unas enormes nubes en forma de hongo elevándose.

– Esa creo que era la ciudad de Karusdan – dice Cástor con mucho pesar.

La "Miranda" se eleva hacia el cielo. La plataforma de carga termina de subir y asegurase. El capitán y el bibliotecario toman en ascensor que los lleva al puente. Al llegar se dirigen la frente y ven a través del vitral como varias nubes en forma de hongo se elevan por todas partes. Las ondas de concusión de las explosiones los alcanzan débilmente y se traducen en remezones leves. Algunos equipos electrónicos comienzan a fallar por los pulsos electromagnéticos que surgen de las explosiones atómicas.

– El Ordo Hereticus no pierde el tiempo. Sáquenos rápido de aquí hermano Erasmo. ¡A toda máquina!

– Sí, mi señor.

La "Miranda" acelera verticalmente y termina escapando de la gravedad de Pelusa V. Los sistemas se estabilizan y comienzan el viaje de regreso a Ultramar. A lo lejos se ve como el planeta se llena de destellos que indican su muerte. Varios servidores técnicos comienzan a revisar y reparar las pequeñas averías de los instrumentos. La calma ha vuelto a toda la nave.

– ¿Situación?

– Todo en orden, mi señor. Hay algunos desperfectos pero no son críticos. Los repararemos de inmediato.

– ¿Tiempo de arribo?

– A máxima velocidad llegaremos a Espandor en una semana. Nos encontraremos con la flota que patrulla el sector Gerio en tres días.

– La sexta compañía. – dice Cástor aliviado – Ellos nos podrán escoltar hasta Espandor.

– Has los arreglos hermano epistolario. – ordena el joven capitán. El Hermano Castor se retira y deja sólo a su señor. Un servo cráneo se acerca a el y enciende una luz. El Capitán Numitor contempla el espacio estrellado evitando ver hacia atrás. Mira su Crux Terminatus, la flor que Alara le hizo entrega aún esta ahí. La mira con melancolía, ya que es algo hermoso de un planeta ahora extinto. La coge y la mira con cuidado, su perfume todavía no se ha ido. La tristeza lo ataca, pero esta es contrarestada con una promesa a si mismo.

– "Nunca más permitiré que algo así ocurra. Si es guerra lo que quieren los enemigos del hombre, se las daré, ya que la humanidad debe sobrevivir. Es nuestro eterno deber y es por eso que El Emperador nos ha elegido. Seguiré peleando por la humanidad una y mil veces hasta que llegue mi fin, porque la guerra jamás termina."

(por) FIN.


End file.
